Head-mounted display (HMD) devices have been introduced into the consumer marketplace recently to support visualization technologies such as augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR). An HMD device may include components such as one or more light sources, microdisplay modules, controlling electronics, and various optics such as waveguides, lenses, beam splitters, etc.
AR and VR display technology is complex and still relatively new, however, and at present it is difficult to produce consistently high quality, realistic images in HMD devices. Often optimizing the design for certain image parameters or characteristics will have unintended adverse effects on other parameters or characteristics. One parameter that may be difficult to optimize is the spatial uniformity of brightness (intensity) of a displayed image.